harrypotterfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Dark Secrets
It's very good! WetstreamLet Me Win But If I Do Not Win Let Me Be Brave In The Attempt I really liek this!! Great job!Sunnyyyy:) 21:16, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Wow cool story this is really great :) Birdstar 21:49, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, you guys! I just had the idea and then the rest came natrually. [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudgy]]'' 'Hollz 09:19, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I like it, Smudge! -Leafwhisker 11:51, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Stupid thunder and lightning storm busted our internet connection thing! I got all the rest of Dark Secrets saved on the really ribbishy laptop... (Grrr.... Why did I have to save it on the computer that takes half an hour to load up and switches itself off randomly!?) My Dad's just about to connect this stupid laptop up to our new internet connection thing! You may be wondering how I am leaving this message, turns out I'm on the other, more reliable, computer! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudgy]]'' Hollz'' 15:15, June 8, 2010 (UTC) That sucks. There's a mild storm here too, but luckly nothing bad as happened. -Leafwhisker 17:29, June 8, 2010 (UTC) I have just updated Dark Secrets, so please leave you comments! I hope you like it! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudgy]]'' Hollz'' 06:40, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Not suer hyw I haven't commented here before but this is pure AWESOME!!!!!!!!--Goth MonkeyPiece by piece I lost my sainity to the penguins. 16:07, June 10, 2010 (UTC) The beginning of chapter 4 looks a little familiar. FP 17:07, June 13, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean familiar? [[User:SmudgyHollz|'''Smudgy]] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Forest']] 18:41, June 14, 2010 (UTC) You described Hogwarts almost EXACTLY like in TSS. FP 19:03, June 14, 2010 (UTC) TTS? But I have realized that I have almost copied exactly the chapter I was trying to memorize in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone. Don't ask me why, I just like to memorize! I can remember Hermione Granger's first lines; "Have you seen a toad? A boy called Neville's lost one. Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then." "Are you sure that's a real spell? I've only tried a few simple ones myself, and they've all worked for me. Holy cricket, your Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?." "Well, you two better change into your robes, I expect we'll be arriving soon. You've got dirt on your nose by the way, just there." Wow! That must have made me seem so weird!! Anyway, I'll go change the start of the chapter! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudgy']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Forest']] 19:47, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Like the new version of Dark Secrets? Eventually it will be a proper story, I just didn't want to delete the original chapters because they are still good, just not what I want. [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudge']]A cat like no other… 13:58, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Well-written! I like it! :) SnapeFan1 (Talk) 16:15, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh, this may seem kind of confusing at the moment, but the actual first novel is called Mudblood. I started to write this ages ago, stopped and then realized that the name "Mudblood" would be a much better title. This is now going to be the second story, once I get the first one finished! :) [[User:SmudgyHollz|'When Love Hands Me Matches']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'I'm Gonna Burn It Down!']] 17:57, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Very good story! :) SnapeFan1 (Talk) 01:34, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Good grief! I read this story over again and at points I was actually shaking my head and cringing, unable to believe that I had been the one to create this Rowan Frost. She is really embarrassing and awkward and needs to learn how to shut her mouth! Swot! And complete idiot! By the way, you probably found parts familiar, and that's because I'm pretty sure I must have copied out hole pages of the Philosopher's Stone! I can't wait until I've finished Mudblood so that I can fix this rubbish up! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'When Love Hands Me Matches']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'I'm Gonna Burn It Down!']] 08:26, April 13, 2011 (UTC)